


time stands still

by CapriciousCrab



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, mild jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Phil has something he wants to confess...





	time stands still

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt on Tumblr-
> 
> how about something about dan and phil getting drunk together for the first time and that makes them talk about things they were otherwise afraid of (like that they think that they found "the one" or something sappy like that)

Coming to this party was a mistake.

 

He’d thought it would be cool: hanging out with some of Phil’s friends at a proper New Year’s Eve party in London while he impressed them all with his wit and maturity. Instead, he’s sat on the floor next to some ratty sofa clutching a bottle of Malibu in his hand as his bleary eyes scan the room. There’s a sulky tilt to his mouth as he raises the bottle to his lips to pull a drink, relishing in the way the alcohol burns his throat on the way down.

 

He knows it’s gross and immature but he can’t help the possessive feeling that claws at his gut as he watches all the way people are drawn to Phil, stopping him to giggle and laugh about things Dan hadn’t been around for. It mixes with the anxiety swirling in his chest; his insecurities brought to light by the fear of being judged by Phil’s mates and being found not worthy of their attention. Of being found not worthy of _Phil_.

 

He takes another swig of rum and rejoices in the way new heat blooms in his chest, distracting him from the growing queasiness in his stomach. Like a magnet, his eyes are drawn to where Phil is standing across the room chatting with yet another pretty girl who’s standing entirely too close, her breasts pressed against Phil’s arm as she smiles up at him. Her hand is stroking along his arm and he’s smiling down into her face kindly and it’s enough to make him narrow his eyes and shoot a glare in her direction.

 

As if he knows exactly what Dan is thinking Phil raises his head and looks around, concern fading into bewilderment when he spies Dan on the floor. He pats the girl’s hand before turning to head in Dan’s direction, oblivious to her resigned shrug.

 

“There ya are, Danny! Been lookin’ for you,” Phil slurs happily.

 

His hair is a right mess, tousled and flopping across his forehead in chunky clumps but he still looks great. The top buttons of his burgundy shirt are unbuttoned and he just looks so bloody comfortable and happy that Dan can’t help the ripple of resentment he feels.

 

“Have you?” he mutters petulantly.

 

He’s jostled sideways when Phil drops to the floor next to him and presses up along Dan’s side as if he belongs there. Phil slouches heavily into him, his head nearly resting on Dan’s shoulder, and it makes the tangled knot in his stomach loosen for the first time since they’d walked through the door. He holds the bottle out to Phil but he waves it off with a lazy smile.

 

Someone walks by and shouts at them to smile, snapping a few candid photos of them sat there on the floor. He can’t quite manage a smile but Phil does and it’s enough to satisfy the photo taker into moving along to someone else.

 

“Of course I have! Why are you hiding down here on the floor?” Phil asks.

 

He looks a bit befuddled by Dan’s tone and it makes him feel small and guilty, another emotion added to the toxic mix churning inside him. God, why can’t he just _stop_? It’s New Year's Eve and he's spending it with Phil and why can’t he just let himself enjoy this?

 

He’s just about to blurt out a drunken apology when Phil slips his arm around Dan’s waist to pull him a bit closer. His other hand comes to rest on Dan’s upright knee, drawing shapes and squiggles there with a fingertip.

 

“Can I tell you something, Dan?” he asks quietly. His finger never stops moving and Dan watches it move over the material of his jeans, his heartbeat quickening at the sight of the heart that Phil draws over and over.

 

He doesn’t have time to panic, to wonder if Phil is sick of his shit and is trying to let him down easy, because he’s looking up at Dan now with a bashful little smile on his lips. His blue eyes are soft and full of some emotion that makes Dan catch his breath.

 

“Phil?”

 

“Um, yeah.” Phil clears his throat a bit nervously and tries again. “Dan, you know how much I like you right? Like, we get on so well and I feel like you know me better than anyone I’ve known. You know that, right?”

 

It's a stuttery, jumbled mess of words that take his rum-soaked brain a few moments to understand but when he does he feels warm down to his very toes. He knows the smile he sends Phil is besotted but he can’t bring himself to care about his image right now.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I know Phil. I feel the same-”

 

But Phil is tipping closer, his eyes big and bright and full of nerves. He rests his forehead against Dan’s and for a minute time stands still.

 

“I wanted to wait and find the best, most perfect way to tell you but I need to tell you right now Dan...Dan, I’m in love with you,” he whispers.

 

 _In love with you_. He closes his eyes and lets the words flow over him like honey, drenching him in feelings of sunshine warmth and syrupy sweetness. He lets it flood him; soothing the parts of him worn raw by fear and filling him with something pure and good. He revels in it, breathes it in, and finally lets himself believe in a future with Phil.

 

He opens his eyes and Phil is right there; so close, so sweet, and he can’t believe that Phil feels this way too.

 

“I love you, too,” he says with a soppy grin.

 

“You do?”

 

The look of surprise on Phil’s face sets him off and suddenly he’s laughing, loud and unrestrained with his head tossed back. Right now he doesn’t care who turns to look, too drunk and full of joy to keep it to himself.

 

He can hear Phil giggling beside him and turns his head to beam at him. Phil clumsily pokes at his cheek, aiming for Dan’s dimple but bopping his nose instead. He can’t stop smiling but it’s ok because Phil is smiling too.

 

“You love me!” Phil says happily. His voice is hushed but filled with delight.

 

“Yes,” Dan laughs.

 

“And I love you”

 

His throat is suddenly tight with emotion as he hears those words once more. “Yeah. Yeah, you do,” he breathes out in wonder.

 

“We’re gonna be so happy together, Dan.” Phil murmurs, resting his head on Dan’s shoulder only to sit up at the sound of the clock striking midnight.

 

He turns his face to Dan’s and presses a soft kiss to his mouth, a gentle affirmation of the words spoken between them tonight before pulling him up to join Phil’s mates in drunken celebrating.

 

“Happy New Year, Danny. Let's go be happy”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> you can like/reblog [here](https://capriciouscrab.tumblr.com/post/184042075890/time-stands-still-rating-t-words-11k-summary) if you'd like :)


End file.
